


Of the Feline Persuasion

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Gen, Snippet FIc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed thinks Al has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Feline Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, "There's this thing called moderation." "You can never have too many cats."

“Al,” Edward said. “You have a problem.”

 

“What?” Al looked around his Xingan apartment. It was the same as it had been for the last year or so, neat stacks of books and scrolls on end tables, a potted orchid on a windowsill, a couple decorative plates. He kept his rooms clean except for the occasional clutter of papers when he got caught up in his research for too long.

 

Ed pointed at Yuzu curled up next to the orchid in a patch of sunlight. His finger stabbed in succession at Bao whose tail stuck out from under the couch, Min Fen sitting on a stack of books, and Bug’s cross-eyed stare at his feet. As if feeling left out, Angel growled from where he was hiding out of sight in one of the cupboards. Ed wade a sweeping gesture as if that growl had made some sort of point. Angel hated Ed and Ed always said Devil would have been a more appropriate name. “Five. Five cats.”

 

“And?” He liked his cats. He liked that he could have cats now that he had his own place and lived in one spot more than a week at a time. He twitched his fingers for Bug and she turned her head toward him. She walked like she was drunk—an old break that healed wrong, and he’d fallen in love with her the first moment she’d accepted a bite of fish from his hands.

 

“I’d get having one. You always loved the furry demons, maybe I’d get you having two, but five? There’s something called moderation.” Ed bared his teeth in the direction of Angel’s hiding spot as the cat growled again. “You have a problem, Al.”

 

“You can never have too many cats, Ed,” Al said seriously, scratching fingers under Bug’s chin until she rumbled into her loud, rusty purr like a car engine about to go bad.


End file.
